Masquerade Unmade ChloeDesaad
by lita2extreme
Summary: Takes Scenes from Masquerade and gives them a much darker twist. Dark fic ahead.


Title: Masquerade Unmade Chloe/Desaad One-Shot

Author: Chrystal

Username: kaneslita

Chloe/Dasaad implied Chloe/Oliver relationship

Rated R: Dark fic (it's not too explicit, but deals with dark intent.)

Summary: Passing her test meant unfortunately, she passed his.

AN: I was watching Masquerade and I thought about how Oliver gave in to his weakness. What if the situation was a little more serious than in the show? I also thought about how dark Desaad seemed to be (he was also kinda cute in a dark way) and decided to go a little farther.

Disclaimer: Don't own...wish I did. CW..etc...

(Desaad's POV)

He watched her shiver, hanging from the ceiling of the church. It was quite inspired. Most people, when in a religious scenery, become repentant or morose. It helped him recruit for the Darkseid and weed out the one's not worthy to follow.

He stayed in the shadows, watching her for a while. Taking note and liking what he saw.

She was quite stunning. Not a beautiful that you would normally picture, but in front of you with her spirit and combined attributes, made one hell of a gorgeous woman. Of course he might be a little biased, due to her wonderful red dress that screamed of sin, combined with her soft golden hair , that held the contradiction of beguiling innocence. Of course those green eyes staring around with confusion and a slight sense of disbelief at her surroundings.

It was enough to get his blood pumping. It had been a long time since he enjoyed a conquest. Even if she didn't give into The Darkness and become it's servant, he would make her his own slave. He would have this little girl screaming and crying out for him to stop or continue, it didn't really matter either way.

He could feel her passion and strength, part of him hoped that she would come willingly and give him a taste of her fire. He had a feeling that , that wasn't how it was going to go.

He watched as she was trapped in his illusion and her mind brought her a tall, dark haired man, just as his lips were about to touch her, she pulled away from him. Already showing her strength in the face of of Lust.

He had learned early on that most humans were weak to the pleasures of the flesh. Humans in general were ridiculously susceptible to it and most easily gave in to it. It's why he usually ran with it as a front runner in his arsenal. It's what made them so malleable and predictable. So easy to string along and manipulate.

After rejecting the tall brunette, another man appeared. A tall blonde, Desaad wondered, what part of her, he was all about? Listening as the male blonde spoke about leaving together and go into hiding. Huh, this was a stranger one than most.

He couldn't quite tell if this was Sloth or Gluttony. Deciding it didn't matter, he watched as she backed away from the man , who he could now plainly see in her eyes, that she loved.

He felt a small burst of jealousy as she looked at the other man. Oh, well sin was rampant. Even he was guilty of it , from time to time.

A pretty, brunette female showed up next and he plainly saw Envy written all over it. He look the brunette up and down and shrugged. She was pretty, not arguing about that but there was something about the petite blonde spoke to him, deeply. He listened as the 2 females argued and was amazed that again the blonde resisted giving into her feelings. To be petty and human. He could feel his desire rise as she once again showed her strength.

When finally having enough of the apparitions, he decided to help her along with her test. He appeared beside her and began taunting her, building her anger up. Making her feel righteous and justified. He put a knife in her hand and held her hands around the hilt of it, encouraging her acts by pressing the tip against his throat.

He loved when the vision of her in a white suit appeared. His mouth watered at the connotation of it. It was definitely arousing. She really was this bright inside, even with the darkness that loomed over her life. But as he listened to the apparition speak, he smiled. Hmm, Pride could just be her weakness or maybe even Wrath given the way she shakily pressed the knife deeper into him.

He stared into her eyes, loving the battle as she kept asking him and her double to stop. But when she threw the knife away, part of him was disappointed.

He smiled when she responded," GO TO HELL!"

He sighed in what could appear to be regret but they'd be wrong. The only thing he felt unfortunate about was that he wouldn't be able to keep her, not for long anyway.

He had been hoping to keep her willingly. Narrowing his eyes at her, he used his telekinesis to throw her once again into the nearest wall. Smiling as her body crumpled, he knew he had to get her out of here before that band of do-gooders showed up and ruin his fun. Slinging her over his shoulder, he was gone long before Oliver and Clark arrived.

Seemed as though he was the one guilty of Greed.

An hour later

He pulled up to his apartment, just outside of Metropolis. It was a place with out any connection to him or Darkseid . A place he could keep little Chloe, for a while before it was time to start the mission. The chances of being found here, slim to nil.

Taking her from the car, he carried her still unconscious form into the building. Making his way past the living room and heading directly into his bedroom. Placing her on the clean brown cotton sheets. Cleanliness/Godliness and all that.

While she was out cold, he gathered up some manacles from the trunk , at the foot of the bed and proceeded to chain her to the head board, for a moment he wondered if he should leave her legs free or chain them up as well. He decided not to, since it might be more fun to have her fight and kick and buck.

With an anticipatory grin, he pulled the knife again, loving the glint of it in the dark room, from his jacket and placed it on the end table next to the mattress. He took off his leather jacket and set it over the wing-back chair, next to the bed in the corner of the room.

He looked down at his catch and felt a sense of dominance fill him. She looked tiny against the king size bed. He felt like a spider that caught a lady bug in his web. Now he just needed her to wake up and the fun could begin.

He though about undressing her, while she was asleep but he would miss the expressions that would cross her face, while he did so.

After a few minutes he saw her eyes begin to flutter. He stood up and over her, wanting to be the first thing she saw.

Those green eyes opened slowly and began to focus on her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to notice him standing against the bed, staring down at her.

"What part of the sins is this?", she snapped at him, immediately in defiance.

He chuckled quietly. He liked her fire. He hoped not to have to completely extinguish it when he possessed her.

"No part. Just a lonely guy that has a couple of vacation days before Darkseid comes and obliterates this pathetic existence.", he sat next her, stretching his legs on the bed making sure every part of his side was touching her.

He smiled in amusement as she tried to edge away but was unable due to the chains holding her in place.

"Why am I still alive? Doesn't this go against your M.O.? Keeping someone not willing to be blindly branded with the Omega.", she questioned her voice starting to tremble. Obviously she was starting to realize in what kind of predicament she was in.

He knew, she had been through many life and death struggles in her short life but nothing in her experience had prepared her for what he wanted from her. He didn't want information. He didn't need technology. What he wanted was the most basic of human instinct.

To own. And to own her, even for a moment, sent a shock of that elusive lust to his groin. He had been immersed in the world of sin, for life-times. And after a while everything became old news and boring. Somehow this petite woman sparked interest in his body and made him remember the simple pleasures, that could be had of the flesh.

He didn't know whether it was her looks or her defiant strong personality that had attracted him, but he was going with it.

"I don't really have an M.O. in this particular situation. I don't believe, I have ever done anything quite like this before.", he confessed giving her a slightly perturbed look.

"You never kidnapped someone and took them to parts unknown to try to twist them into into your own personal marionettes, somehow I have a big ol' doubt about that.", she scoffed at him using her bravado to keep strong while still trying to nudge away from him.

"No, I do that all the time. Generally, though they either join or they die.", he stated simply as he stood up off the bed and looked back down at her.

"What's different?", she asked. Her curious nature obvious.

"You are.", he responded, grinning when her eyes widened even more and her mouth opened in shock or possibly dismay. He shrugged, both to her and to himself. Reasons weren't really important right now.

Catching her eyes, he quickly pulled his black shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest to her. He smirked as her eyes widen, even more, in shock. Not bothering to draw this out , he proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his black slacks.

Not wasting time on unnecessary theatrics. He sat back on the bed and toed his shoes off before standing again and shoving everything down to his knees, letting gravity drop them to the floor and stepping out of them.

"Wh-What are y-you doing? This isn't what-", she started saying shakily but he cut her off.

"My M.O., right? Well, right now you fit in a very different category than regular standing operating procedure. This is going to be complete improv for me.", he gathered his discarded clothes and put them on the chair, neatly.

He watched her eyes, she only kept her gaze on his face. He could feel her panic begin to spike and felt it fill the room with the sweet scent of it. It had been so long since he was able to enjoy himself like this.

He watched as her eyes began to tear up, but despite the clear liquid sitting heavy in her eyes, she didn't let them drop. It was strange, the respect he felt for this girl. So small yet so strong.

"Oh, come on, now Chloe. I told you I wanted to get to know you better. I can't think of a way better than this.", Desaad moved back to the bed and began a slow crawl from the foot of it, up her body, not touching but hovering over her until his was face to face with his prize.

"L-Look you don't want to do this..", she started to plead obviously aware that her tremendous luck wasn't going to hold up, to him.

"Oh, I very much do.", he tilted his head to ponder her for a moment. Should he gag her? He had a feeling that when the truth of the situation hit her, she wouldn't freak and flail and scream like crazy. She would most likely take it as a form of punishment. She had a lot of guilt rolling around in the wonderfully curvy body of hers.

He reached for the knife on the night stand. Exaggerating his movements and enjoying the way her eyes followed his arm. Bringing it up he slowly traced the edge of her cleavage with the point. Bringing it flat under the one strap on her dress, he moved swiftly, slicing it neatly off of her shoulder.

Keeping the knife against her bare skin , he lower his head bringing his lips to touch the soft skin under her jaw.

"Let the fun begin."

For the next 24 hours, he had taken Chloe's body, in as many ways as possible. Without causing too much damage. Wanting to enjoy as much as he could. Despite the anguish and pain flowing from her, she never cried out. No pleading or begging. He felt admiration flow through him.

Even when he was hurting her, she just quietly dealt with her pain. Letting the tears, that escaped her, show her sorrow.

Tears had streamed down her cheeks as she took what was forced upon her. She surprised him yet again. The strength of her was unlike anyone he had met before.

He had been delighted in exploring her, thoroughly. He had licked the salty delicacies with pleasure. Enjoying each shuddered and cringe , he managed to pull from her stoic form. Loving when her muscles screaming her displeasure and him not giving one damn.

Unfortunately , it ended as suddenly as it had begun. After a particularly rough go, in which she fought and bucked against him beautifully, he had left the room to shower off the previous days activities and when he had walked back into the room a half hour later, she was gone.

The only sign left, that she had been there at all, were the broken chains rattling and still moving on the headboard. As well as her destroyed dress and underwear piled up on the floor , near his trunk. Looking around , he was diappointed that the good time was over so unceremoniously.

Shrugging, he got dressed and decided to proceed back to the club and tempt more poor souls into the path of Darkseid.

After a boring yet successful night of recruiting. He decided to leave the club. Approaching his car, he smiled as a green arrow , hit the tire popping it instantly.

Smiling to himself, he could feel another recruit about to join the cause.

"Good things come to those who wait.", he murmured feeling someone behind him. Before he could turn, the tall blonde from Chloe's mind punched him in the face.

"What did you do to her!", Oliver screamed in Desaad's face punching him again.

Looking up and feeling extatic at the billionaire who was going to had already given in to his weakness. He couldn't stop the comment he knew would push him pass the point of no return.

"She screamed for you while I was inside her.", he lied and taunted, his smile letting the other man know , how much he had enjoyed the comforts of his woman. Letting the man know that she had absolutely no choice.

Another punch struck him across the mouth and he could taste his blood and smiled again. Enjoying the metallic taste. He licked his now cut lip and murmured lowly , making the billionaire strain to hear him.

"It took me a while to figure out Chloe's weakness.", patting his hand mockingly," But not you,no, your sin is ripe for the picking. She was so sweet. No wonder you keep her"

Desaad watched as his face closed with murderous rage. Inside joy began to grow, as once again, when the blonde began punching him in raving, wild grief.

Finally after minutes of non-stop pummeling. The tall man slowly reached behind him and pulled a gun out of his expensive designer slacks.

Desaad smiled again as the gun fired and he watched as the bullet, left the gun, inbedding itself in his skull.

"This one, was going to be useful." Was his last thought before The Darkness welcomed him. He'd be back.

The END.

I had this idea running in my head and it quickly wrote itself. I wondered what would happen if Clark wouldn't have shown up to stop Oliver, in my story however Oliver knows she alive but he also knows what damage Desaad inflicted. Please review and let me know what you think . Thank you.


End file.
